A teneji fic:water bills
by ihavetoomanynicknames
Summary: Tenten forgets to pay her water bills..and what pointless and funny adventure she had.not exactly teneji


A tenten fic:water bills

Tenten took off her sandals and walked inside her house.

She was wearing sweat. She felt tired and...Dirty. Not that kinda dirty, perverts!

She felt dirty coz she's from a long day of training.

Anyway, she dropped her bag somewhere in her house and ran into the bathroom.

She untied her buns and took off all her clothes and hung it behind the door.

'Finally, a nice long shower...' Tenten thought as she turned on the faucet of the shower.

'Mmm..Nice warm water...'

She tilted her head up, letting the water pour on her face, flowing until it reaches the drain.

She washed her hair carefully and next the body. Later, she turned off the faucet.

She reached and grabbed the shampoo, pouring some on her hand. She clasped her hands together, rubbed it and performed 'shampoo-the-hair' technique..

So there isn't any 'shampoo-the-hair' technique, so what?

There, all her hair is hidden behind the white shampoo bubbles, foam, whatever you call it.

Now time to rinse her hair!

She reached for it, and slowly turned it around..

Yup, she was expecting water to suddenly shoot out of the shower.

one second..

no water.

another second..

'No water?' Tenten thought, slightly panicking. She turned the faucet around again.

'Maybe I did a wrong turn, maybe it's clockwise..'

But it WASN'T clockwise..

No water came out.

Tenten's heartbeat became fast.

She shoved the shower curtains and faced the sink.

'Maybe the shower's broken, and this is still working.'

She turned on the faucet on the sink...

"What? Still no water?"

Now she was talking to herself..

She grabbed her bathrobe and put it on.

She got out of her bathroom and ran into the kitchen. Of course, she checked if there's water there but there isn't.

"No... Maybe there's water in the fridge! It's okay if it's cold, I could always boil it.."

She said to herself..'Wait a minute..'

She slapped her forehead..

"I don't have a fridge!"

Tenten tried to calm herself down.

"What happened? Is there a water shortage? Is the pipe broken?"

She walked into her room.

It was just an ordinary bedroom. Nothing interesting. No Neji posters. No kunai wallpapers. No Chinese stuff.

Just a bed, a closet, a small bedside table and another table..with letters?

Tenten forgot to clean these up, it has been there for almost a month.

Unopened letters scattered on the table.

Tenten kneeled down and checked it.

"Fan letter, fan letter, fan letter, fan letter..."She said, throwing the letters behind her.

And then there was one left..

"Water bills...water bills..." Tenten opened the envelope and read it.

"OH SHIT! I FORGOT TO PAY THE WATER BILL"  
-  
Her head was peeking out of the door...

"Lee's house is only 3 blocks away from here..."

Tenten paused. 'Is he my only hope?'

She wondered...'My neighbor here is mad at me with no reason so that'll be hopeless..the two other houses..I don't know who they are so that'll be hope less too...'

She sighed..

'Lee's house it is.'

She slowly locked the door behind her, then putting the key into her bathrobe pocket.

She looked around for any signs of people...no people! Good.

With her clothes tucked under her arms, she slowly turned around and-

"ACK!"

She was panicking too much about having no water to rinse her hair that she hadn't even sensed that Neji was behind her..

Well folks, that's weird. And so AM I.

So she accidentally dropped her clothes.

"N-Neji!"

Neji looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing,Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Uhh..I'm just,er...I'm going to take a stroll.." Tenten said nervously.

Tenten could feel her self blush. This is too much humiliation.

Imagine a chibi Neji looking at a chibi Tenten (blushing)..Neji looking curiously at her..Tenten wearing a pink bathrobe..Tenten's actual clothes lying in the ground. With shampoo foam on her head.(you can't see her hair of course)

"You're saying you are going to take a stroll wearing absolutely nothing but only a pink bathrobe?" Neji questioned her.

The two chibis stares at each other for 4 seconds..

"N-Er..How would YOU know I'M wearing absolutely NOTHING BUT ONLY a pink bathrobe!" Tenten asked.

Even if Tenten's the one who asked it, both of them was shocked after they heard it.

Two chibis staring at each other for 4 seconds again.

Neji bent down to pick her clothes up. But of course, Tenten wouldn't allow THAT to happen..

She can imagine it, Neji picking up her bra or panty…asking 'what the hell is this?"

Even for a genius, who would know if Neji knew these things or not.

So she grabbed the clothes quickly as possible.

"No, Neji, thank you, I can handle it.." She said, feeling something crawling in her neck.

It was the foam from her head.

Neji stood up. Not bothering to ask any more questions.

She gave Neji one last stare and ran away.

"Good thing I tucked my under wears inside my pants"  
-  
She didn't saw anyone on her way to Lee's.

She knew Lee wouldn't be at home because Lee told her that everyday after their training he would still train with Sir Gai.

Lee and Tenten had been friends for a long time, so they're kind of best friends.

So she knew where Lee's house keys.

She lifted up the green flowerpot up and saw the key, with…er…green heart key chain.

So she easily opened the door and went straight to the bathroom.

She had been in Lee's house once, and it was creepy.

It isn't very big, just the size for one Lee. It has green wallpapers with green old-fashioned furniture (those furniture in the old times of Japan, just imagine things that you see in the rooms of animé.)

Just imagine what Lee's house would look like.

And that was just outside the bathroom and bedroom…what would the bathroom look like?

It was even creepier, why? Well… because…

"POSTERS OF SAKURA?WHA?"

But time is running out, so she tried to ignore that.  
-  
She got out of the bathroom. Feeling a bit happy now that she had finished taking a bath.

She grabbed her clothes that she had left lying on the floor.

It's okay because it was a very neat and clean house.

She later found her self inside Lee's bedroom.

She wasn't a creeped out as she was before. There were still posters of Sakura and still green.

She almost feels like she's in a fairy tale. She feels like she's in Emerald city in Lee's house!

Anyway, she unfolded her clothes but she found something missing.

"My pink shirt? Where's my shirt"  
She gulped.

"Oh no…"

Yup, you guessed it. She left it in front of her house. She only had grabbed her pants.

"Now what am I going to wear?"

Or worse…

"What if Neji took it?"

She forced her self not to think about that.

So that leaves her no choice. She searched through Lee's closet for 'normal' clothes.

Mostly she saw green spandex suits hanging there but she also saw a green kimono for guys and a nice pink kimono too.

She figured it's for Sakura because there was paper sticking out of it that says: 'To Miss Haruno Sakura From Rock Lee'

She kneeled down. She can't find anything to wear for a top.

She sighed but later noticed there was a drawer attached to the cabinet, so she pulled it out and smiled.

"This is okay…obviously better than a green spandex suit. And it's for me anyway"  
-  
Lee took out his house keys and unlocked his door.

"Huh? A note?"

He saw a piece of paper taped on his bedroom door.

He read it out loud:

"Lee, I used your bathroom because I didn't pay my water bills…I also took a pink t-shirt there. I figure it's for me anyway. Thanks a lot.

Tenten."

Lee ran in his room and opened the drawer…

"I guess Neji wouldn't mind it"  
-  
Tomorrow…

"Tenten, I think this is yours…"

"Oh yeah, definitely mine. Sorry for the trouble." She said, taking her shirt from Neji.

"And thanks for the t-shirt too, Nej. But I think it looks better on me rather than you."

Neji got the idea easily.

"And if I were you, I'll burn this letter too." She said handing him a letter.

Ok people, let's read the letter!

"Neji,

Happy birthday! I hope you would like this pink t-shirt I bought you. This would look good on you! I hope you would always wear it especially in front of your special someone. Because she would think only a REAL man would dare to wear this shirt! I was going to buy you a green one but they were out of stock.

Rock Lee."

Tenten laughed like a kid and walked away.

Neji smirked as she disappeared.

"Anything would look better on you rather than everyone else…" 


End file.
